


With The Moon As My Guide

by mandynightfury



Category: Balto (Movies)
Genre: Aniu's Backstory, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 21:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20824271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandynightfury/pseuds/mandynightfury
Summary: Part of Aniu's backstory





	With The Moon As My Guide

**Author's Note:**

> I was going through some old poems of mine and found this one.

**With the Moon as my Guide**

A wolf stalks in the dark, cold night,

only led by the moon’s pale light,

she prowls the land of ice and snow,

for the place where the the forest grows,

she’s searched for days with no avail,

wondering when her endurance will fail,

but she never takes her eyes from the moon,

for she knows she’ll to her destination soon,

as she climbs to the top of a steep hill,

starving she knows when she gets there she can eat her fill,

below her now sits a forested clearing above the shore,

it may not look like much but she could want nothing more,

she stalks up to the edge of a silvery boulder,

it could be as old as her maybe older,

she sits up and arches her back,

She looks at the moon and remembers her pack,

they maybe gone but she is still here,

but they live on in her memories so they may closer than the appear,

She knows that she will be truly be free soon,

So with her amber eyes open and head tilted back with her nose toward the moon,

She begins to howl :

_ “The song of my ancestors from long ago, _

_ since you walked the land of if the ice and snow, _

_ The moon has guided us on long cold nights, _

_ she’s remembered our pleas and answered our plights, _

_ With the moon as my guide I followed my dreams, _

_ and left the land where the ice bites and the wind screams, _

_ I left one home to go find another, _

_ where the moon is my friend and the Earth is my brother, _

_ This is my home and it always will be, _

_ For this is the place where I’m truly free.” _

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys want to see this in story format, let me know.


End file.
